


Cheetos and Belting

by bmcobsessionlove



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Car Trips, M/M, PAY ATTENTION TO THE ROAD DO NOT BE LIKE MICHAEL, cheetos, gay as fuck, please be careful driving, roadtrip au, this may or may not have happened to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmcobsessionlove/pseuds/bmcobsessionlove
Summary: Michael gets very distracted driving because 1. his boyfriend is cute 2. he's really hungry damn it. It's a roadtrip au so hell yeAH! Also Jeremy can sing apparently.





	Cheetos and Belting

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this fic is The Mighty Fall by Fall Out Boy so obviously not mine. Enjoy!

“Pass me the cheetos,” Michael spoke as his stomach grumbled for the second time in the past 10 minutes. 

“Dude no way you are driving!” Jeremy said moving the cheeto bag even further away. 

Michael groaned in protest, “Dude I am starving and you already ate all the funyuns, you turd,” he smiled. The road trip was supposed to be an easy one but focusing on driving was becoming difficult when Jeremy kept having to take a pee break. So instead Michael was completely unfocused and thinking about how much he just really wants to get stoned right now.

“Ughhhh fine, but don’t eat them all because the I don’t even know where the next nearest gas station is,” Jeremy begrudgingly gave the unopened bag to Michael.

Michael didn’t think much of it until he realized it was a bad idea to take both hands off the steering wheel when it was this damn curvy. So he improvised and held the bag in one hand and put one side between his teeth. He pulled the bag with his teeth but to no avail it did not open. He snuck a look towards Jeremy to ask for help but the other was deeply immersed in his phone. So Michael pulled the bag with his teeth again but lost control of the wheel. 

“OH MY GOD MICHAEL!” Jeremy screeched clutching his phone to his chest and bringing his legs towards himself. The bag ripped open and cheetos flung around the car as Michael desperately tried to gain control of the car.

The car straightened and Michael took a deep breath, “Uhh sorry Jer, I just really wanted some cheetos.”

“Dude next time just fucking ask bro and I will open it!” Jeremy said panic still evident in his voice. He pulled a cheeto out of his hair and took a bite of the cheeto. 

Michael chuckled, “Sorry. Noted for next time,” Michael shoved his mouth full of cheetos and smiled towards Jeremy, “you wuv me.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes, “I can’t love you if I’m dead stupid.”

Michael gasped fake hurt, “Jeremy Heere you hurt me deeply.”

“That’s what she said,” Jeremy said through laughs, “OR rather you after we….” 

Jeremy was cut short by Michael jerking the car, “Shut up before I kick you out of my car and make you hitchhike,” Michael said through gritted teeth but he was still a small smile there.

Michael took another handful of cheetos and shoved them down his throat. He turned up the music that was softly playing through his speakers. 

Jeremy smiled and tapped the beat out on the dashboard and quietly hummed along.

Michael put the cheetos down and began to sing loudly (mostly because Jeremy wouldn’t sing otherwise). “Baby we should have left our love in the gytter where we found it. Cause your only crime is that you got caught I’m singing….” 

“WHOA HOW THE MIGHTY FALL THE MIGHTY FALL, THE MIGHTY FALL, THEY FALL IN LOVE,” Jeremy belted, his voice could probably could be heard from the cars passing by. Michael didn’t care though because Jeremy’s voice sent goosebumps down his arms, he could listen to him sing any day. 

Jeremy blushed when he realized how loud he was, “Sorry I did that thing again,” he mumbled. 

Michael grinned widely, “You know I love your voice. Stop hating it, you could seriously be youtube famous if you would just let me post a video of you,” Michael looked over at Jeremy.

“Just focus on driving you dork,” Jeremy said throwing his face in his hands. 

Michael pulled another cheeto out of Jeremy’s hair, “Fine but one day everyone will know how wonderful you are to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Becca and I write shit sometimes!!!!
> 
> If you want to follow my tumblr it's bmcobsessionlove. I love writing about Be More Chill so if you ever have any prompts or ideas you want written let me know! Also let me know what you think because 1. I am an attention whore, 2. I want to improve upon my writing.


End file.
